She's In Love With A Stripper
by Azkadellio
Summary: After discovering her girlfriend has been cheating on her, Tori finds herself going to a strip club with her best friend, Andre. There, he talks her into getting a private dance from one of the girls. As time goes on, the two become closer, going from strangers, to friends, to a couple. iCarly characters make a cameo. Sorry if dance scenes aren't good.


**Title – She's In Love With A Stripper**

 **Fan base – Victorious**

 **Rating – T/M**

 **Genre – Romance/Humor**

 **Shipping – Jori (TorixJade)**

 **Altered Universe – Future AU where Tori never attended Hollywood Arts**

 **Plot:**

After Jade/Tori finds out that her most recent girlfriend has cheated on her, she decides to give up on love and romance. After a while, Beck/Andre decides that she's been moping around for far too long and takes her out to a stripper bar for her birthday to try and cheer her up. At first, she sees it as a pointless waste of time, and after too many 'waitresses' approach her, she is ready to up and leave. In a last ditch attempt, Beck/Andre books her a private dance with Vixen, the club's best stripper.

 **Extra**

Stripper is either Jade or Tori

Other cast can be added

 **That's the prompt. Thanks to ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. Hope I did okay.**

 **For now, I keep it vague on who Vixen is. In this, Cat and Jade kept their hair it's natural brunette.**

 **We find out who's who at Tori's point of view. I try to keep it hidden until then. Don't know how well I did.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The prompt belongs to ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.**

 **Vixen POV**

"You ready, V?" Temptress, or Sam as she's known outside of the club, asks me as we get ready for our night to start.

"Always." I say, straightening out the tight black top I'm wearing, my brunette hair in a curly ponytail over my right shoulder.

"Let's knock them dead." Temptress says with a smirk, pushing her C cup breasts together in her tight bra.

Walking out to the stage, Temptress, Angel, and I walk out onto the stage as 'I Get Off' by Halestorm starts, the three of us strutting to the stage from the side of the stage, our outfits glinting in the lights.

"Crap." Angel, or Carly as she's known outside of the club, says as our backs are to the patrons as we wiggle our hips for our opening dance.

"What?" Temptress asks, slapping her plump ass.

"Nevel's back. He keeps trying to get a private dance from me. At his house." Angel says as we turn around.

A few minutes later, after we finish the opening dance, Robbie, the MC, announces that Lillith, a busty redhead with some tattoos, is about to enter the stage for her solo dance.

"He hasn't been kicked out yet?" I ask as we head to our tables to change to our solo dance outfits, resuming our conversation.

"No." Angel says with a sigh. "Since he never tries to grab me or force me to go with him, he hasn't done anything to get kicked out. I don't know if I want him to or not though." She says, removing her tight tank top, showing her bare small B breasts before she puts on the sequined bra she usually wears for her first dance.

"Well, if he tries, let me know." Temptress says, removing her tight bra and putting on the pasties over her pale pink nipples, her first dance outfit usually only having the pasties and a black mesh top. "I'll kick his ass before the bouncers touch him." She assures her best friend.

Across town, two girls sit in a public diner, the shorter of the two, a redhead, leans over and kisses the taller of the two, a brunette named Wendy, the two quickly going into a make out session in the middle of the public diner.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch." A brunette tells her best friend as they walk into the double doors of their favorite diner.

"No problem." Her best friend tells her, holding the doors open for her.

"Yeah, it…" The brunette says, stopping at the sight she sees in the back wall. "Fuck." She says in a gasp, turning around and leaving.

"Hey, where are you…" Her best friend starts to ask before looking at the back wall, stopping at the same sight. "Damn." He says, anger in his tone at the sight. Choosing over his friend and the sight, he decides to deal with what's in front of him before chasing after his friend, knowing where she'll be. "Thought your grandma was in the hospital." He asks with a deadpan, staring at the redhead.

"Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?" The redhead, Cat, asks with shock, knowing the look on his face promises bad things.

"Just thought I'd let you know that your _other_ girlfriend just saw you making out with some other girl." The best friend says, glaring at her. "Stay away from her." He says, turning around and leaving. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there was another girlfriend too." He tells Wendy over his shoulder.

Leaving the diner, he runs to his apartment, knowing his best friend went there because it was closer and she had a spare key. Opening the door to his apartment, he walks towards the faint crying coming from his bathroom. Knocking on the door, he lets out a sigh when all he hears is more crying and a faint 'Leave me alone'.

"Let me in." He says softly, knocking again.

"No." She tells him from inside, curled up in the enclosed shower.

"Damnit." Her best friend curses his friend's now ex.

 **Vixen POV**

"Fucking pervs." I say, walking into the dressing room and shrugging a robe on to hide myself from the cool air from the air conditioner.

"What happened now?" Angel asks as she helps Temptress get ready for their solos later.

"Some dumbass kept trying to grab my tits during my dance. He tried slipping a ten down my thong and his hand shot up and grabbed my tit." I say, sitting at my table and wiping my make up off to re do it for my waitressing shift.

"Who was he?" Temptress asks, standing up after Angel finishes her make-up and puts her clothes on for her dance.

"I don't know. That Steven guy, I think." I say, grabbing my mascara. "He's the guy that got kicked out for a few months when he tried to get a few girls to give him a private dance at the same time." I say, doing my make-up.

"Oh. Him." Angel and Temptress says with a sigh. "Beck throw him out?" Temptress asks, fixing her large C's into her top so they seem to be bulging out of the top.

"No. Not that I saw anyway." I say, changing into a black two-piece bikini styled outfit with a green gem between my cleavage.

"Too bad. I love watching the idiots get thrown out. It's fun." Temptress says, making Angle and me laugh. "Almost time for my dance. Wish me luck." She says, fluffing her hair.

"Good luck." "Don't kick anyone in the balls again." Angel and I say simultaneously.

"One time. And he deserved it." Temptress says, heading for the stage.

"He really did." Angel says, grabbing an outfit for her dance. "He kept trying to grab her chest and thought this was a public sex place." She says, going through the clothing in her size.

"True. Is he even allowed back yet?" I ask, putting on a pair of dark purple fishnet stockings and black ankle length heels.

"Nope. He's permanently banned as long as this place is a club." Angel says, smiling. "What are your plans after your shift tonight?" She asks, picking an outfit and slipping it on, a white tight bra, white tight mesh shirt with black angel wing designs on the back, a white thong with a halo in the middle of the crotch, tight black skirt just under her ass, white mesh stockings, and white heels up to her thighs.

"Go home. Watch porn. Sleep. Wake up. Same as usual. You?" I ask, wiping some glitter off my face so it doesn't shine as much in the light.

"Go home and try to see if Freddie will fuck me." Angel says with a smile, pushing her small B's together in the top.

"Why do you like that guy anyway? He's our boss." I ask, fixing my hair a bit and getting ready to head out to start my waitressing shift.

"He's cute, and he's big." Angel says, wiggling her hips. "See ya later." She says, going out to entice the patrons before her dance.

"I did not need to know that." I say, shuddering. "And too bad Temptress likes Angel's older brother." I say, heading out.

 **Tori POV**

"Why are we at a strip club?" I ask, staring at Andre as he leads me through the front door.

"You need to start getting out more. It's been how long since she cheated on you? And all you do is sit at home when you're not working. Come on." Andre says, leading me to a table. "Do something random. Get a lap dance from a beautiful woman." He says, sitting down and nodding towards a waitress.

"Andre, I do not want a lap dance." I say, sitting across from him.

"Well, you're getting one. I'm paying." Andre says in return. "Hey, Vixen." He says, a growing smile on his face.

"Andre. Do you ever not come here?" The waitress, Vixen, asks as she takes a notepad out of the pocket on the small sash she's wearing around her waist.

"Ha ha." Andre says with a deadpan. "I'm rarely here, J-Vixen." He says, stopping himself from saying something other than Vixen.

"So, who's this? New girlfriend?" Vixen asks, nodding to me.

"No, this is my friend Tori. Usual for me." Andre tells her, eyes aimed a little lower than her face.

"Stop staring at my tits." Vixen deadpans, writing something down on the notepad. "What do you want Tori?" She asks me in a softer tone.

"To go home." I say, staring at Andre.

"Get her something for a beginner. Who's working tonight?" Andre asks, looking away from me.

"You sound as if you know them, not that you barely come here." I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Temptress, Angel, Lillith, Rose, Daisy, and Penny." Vixen says, writing something down on the notepad.

"Who?" I ask, not stopping my curiosity.

"Temptress, the blonde dancing." Vixen says, putting the notepad in her sash thing. "Angel will be dancing next. Lillith is that big tit blonde by the bar, Rose and Daisy are the twins who I swear are fucking each other with how their dance goes, and Penny is that chick behind the bar." She says, indicating each girl with her pencil.

"What about you?" Andre asks her as I look around, looking at the blonde on stage, her breasts out in the open and a thong the only thing on. Angel, a brunette standing by the stage and talking to someone with an iPad, Lillith has large breasts and long blonde hair, looking like a stereotypical bimbo without the big lips, Rose and Daisy are twins that, with the make-up and lighting hiding their features, with medium length red hair and breasts slightly bigger than the brunette by the stage, and Penny being a slightly taller woman with small breasts, a bit smaller than mine, and dressed like the lead girl of the Showtime series 'Penny Dreadful', which I guess is where she got her name from.

"Yes, I'm still working. Only waitressing now though. I don't do private dances too much anymore. And I'm not dancing for you." Vixen says, staring at him.

"Not me." Andre says, a small blush on his cheeks, as he nods towards me.

"Dude!" I say, staring at him. "I said I didn't want a lap dance." I say, glaring at him.

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough for you?" Vixen asks me, leaning forward until her breasts are almost in my face, her voice dripping to seductive.

"Her girlfriend cheated on her and she's been depressed ever since and I'm hoping a dance will make her happier." Andre says quickly. "I need to pee." He says, standing up and walking away.

"Asshole." I call after him.

"If you change your mind, tell the guy behind the bar you want a dance with Vixen." She says, walking away and nodding towards the guy behind the bar serving drinks as the blonde gets off the stage.

"Damnit." I say, cursing Andre for getting me into this.

 **No POV**

"What was that about?" Freddie asked Vixen when she gave the drink orders for Andre and Tori.

"Harris is trying to get his friend laid. Rough break up, ex cheated on her, she hates him for asking me to give her a lap dance later." Vixen says, waiting for the drinks.

"You gonna go for it?" Freddie asks, handing the brunette the drinks.

"Maybe. She's cute, kinda innocent." Vixen says, putting the drinks on the tray. "How many hours do I have to waitress tonight?" She asks, putting the receipt under Tori's drink.

"Just two. Why?" Freddie asks, grabbing a cup from the sink and drying it before setting it with the drying glasses.

"No reason." Vixen says with a smirk, turning and taking the drinks to their owners. "Your drinks." She says, handing Tori her drink, a virgin daiquiri, and Andre his beer.

"What is this?" Tori asks, looking at the drink.

"A daiquiri." Vixen says, pushing her cleavage into Tori's face again. "Have you given any thought to that private dance?" She asks, smirking as she stands back.

"I'm good." Tori says, blushing as she looks away from Vixen.

"I get off in two hours. Maybe I can get you off too." Vixen says, setting the receipt by Tori.

"Damn." Temptress says from the dressing room doorway, dressed for her waitressing shift as another waitress, a blonde she doesn't know, head back to change for her dance solo later that night.

"Take the dance. Vixen is the best." Andre says, watching Vixen take another table's orders.

"No." Tori says, not looking at him. "I'm not over Cat." She says sadly, taking an exploratory sip of her daiquiri.

"Come on, Tori." Andre says softly, loud enough to be heard over the music. "One dance. I'll pay." He offers, a begging look on his face. "Don't let _her_ have any power over you." He says, grimacing slightly at the memory of Tori's ex.

"No." Tori says, absolutely. "I won't even be here when she gets off that waitressing shift." She says, looking Andre in the eyes.

"How you gonna get home?" Andre asks, not backing down. "I'm your ride, the buses don't run this late at night, and the taxi's are down for repairs. There're only a few running, and they'll be busy as hell this time of night." He points out, leaning forward a bit.

"I'll find a ride." Tori says, scoffing.

"I'll give you a ride." A voice from behind Tori says with a seductive tone. Looking over her shoulder, Tori sees the blonde who was dancing earlier, Temptress. "What do you say?" She asks, running her hand down Tori's left arm.

"Uh, no thank you." Tori says, blushing again.

"Suit yourself." Temptress says, walking to the bar.

"Dang. Go Tori." Andre says, giggling.

"What?" Tori says, looking nervous and blushing.

"Two beautiful woman who show strangers their nude bodies just hit on you. Go for it." Andre says, laughing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna see if the flower girls will give me a private dance." He says, standing up, leaving a ten on the table to pay for the drinks.

"Who?" Tori asks, momentarily forgetting her nervousness a moment before.

"The twins." Andre says, nodding towards the twin dancers walking around, talking to the patrons.

"Good luck." Tori says, looking at her drink.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Damn, those girls can grind." Andre says, sitting back across from a blushing Tori. "One dance, Tori. One dance, and we'll leave." He offers a few moments later.

"Fine. But we need to eat first. I haven't eaten since lunch and it's already eight." Tori says, knowing Andre won't back down.

"That's cool." Andre says, nodding in agreement, glad she finally gave in.

"How do we order food? There are no menus." Tori says, avoiding looking at the half naked woman walking around.

"Vixen." Andre says, nodding the busy brunette over as she walks by.

"More beer?" She asks, not bothering with the notebook.

"Yeah. And can we get a bacon cheeseburger with chili fries, a veggie burger and a side salad with Italian dressing and iced water?" Andre asks, ordering for Tori since she doesn't know what food they sell.

"Sure." Jade says, nodding. "Back in a few." She says, glancing at Tori.

"I think she likes you." Andre says, sipping the last of his beer as he waits for Vixen to come back.

"Maybe it's just because of you asking her to give me a lap dance?" Tori asks, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe it's because you're cute and wants to grind herself on you?" Andre counters. "Ooh, Angel's dancing again." He says, glancing at the stage and seeing the brunette in a sexy white angel's outfit, with wings and a halo included, walk onto the stage into the center light.

"I thought the twins were your favorite? With how you acted when you saw them walking around." Tori asks, kinda entranced by the dancer's fluid moves on the stage to the song 'Lips Of An Angel'.

"They're fun, but there's something about Angel." Andre says, watching the stage.

"Angel has a thing for the barkeep. Better luck next time." Vixen says, coming by with their food, surprising them.

"Wow, you never have any luck with woman." Tori says, laughing at his reaction.

"Shut up." Andre says, grabbing a fry.

"Enjoy the tossed salad." Vixen says seductively as she hands Tori the salad and walks away, each item of food in front of its respective owner.

"Dang, girl." Andre says, laughing at her blush.

"Shut up." Tori says, taking a forkful of salad.

"The dressing is my girlcum." Vixen says as she walks by with a few bottles of beer for another table.

"WHAT!?" Tori says, coughing out the salad.

"She's messing with you." Andre says, laughing with Vixen and a few other waitresses/dancers who were walking to or from the bar.

"Not funny." Tori says, coughing.

Over an hour later, a tired looking Tori watches as Lillith does a dance on the stage, revealing that she has her nipples pierced, and maybe more based on what Andre hinted at during her dance, when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Ready for your dance?" Vixen asks, sliding her finger gently down Tori's jaw and neck, stopping just above her breasts.

"Go on Tori. I'm gonna talk to Beck, see if they still need an extra bouncer." Andre says, setting twenty for the dance and some ones as he stands up and heads to where a slightly taller guy with some muscle, tanned skin, and shoulder length hair (think Jake Gyllenhal's from 'The Prince of Persia' movie but fluffier) at the bar.

"Come on." Vixen says, guiding a nervous Tori to a back room. "Any music preference?" She asks, closing the door behind her as Tori takes a seat on the comfy couch in the back of the small room.

"Uh, not really." Tori says, shifting on the couch, looking away from the nude picture of some of the dancers set up on the wall.

"Oh. Yeah, some rich guy who used to visit a lot took that pic and taped it there since he likes to use this room when he would come over. We never bothered to take it down." Vixen says, grabbing the PearPad on the table by the door and looking through the music selection.

"What happened to him?" Tori finds herself asking, blushing when she spots Vixen, Temptress, and Angel fully nude in the pic, their hair barely covering their nipples.

"Moved to Seattle to open a club there. Sold this one to Freddie a few years ago, made him a full partner." Vixen answer, hooking up the PearPad to the small speaker system. "No more questions." She says, slipping into a seductive tone, as Evanescence's 'Snow White Queen' starts over the speakers. "Unless you're asking to take this dance home and extend it." She adds with a sexy smirk as she struts to Tori.

"I don't know about this." Tori says before Vixen gets to her, looking away with a blush.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but talk to me." Vixen says, sitting beside Tori, close, on the couch.

"Huh?" Tori asks, not expecting that.

"Talk. Why don't you want to do this?" Vixen asks, crossing her ankles and shifting to face Tori better. "Do you not find me attractive?" She asks, being serious.

"I do." Tori says, a little too quickly. "I just never really liked strip clubs and stuff." She says poorly.

"Why? You religious or something?" Vixen asks.

For the next hour, the two girls talk, getting to know each other. "What time are you supposed to be off tonight?" Tori asks, feeling more relaxed with Vixen.

"Shortly before I brought you back here. This is overtime." Vixen answers, smiling a bit. "You want that dance or what?" She asks, getting ready to stand up.

"What exactly happens?" Tori asks, hesitantly, looking at the busty woman beside her.

"I straddle you, I grind on you, let you play with my ass and tits, and both of us will have a lot of fun." Vixen says, staring at Tori.

"How many of these do you give a night?" Tori asks, eyes wandering down to Vixen's cleavage momentarily.

"Usually one or two. None of them last this long or don't include my nude by now and rubbing myself on a lap to get off." Vixen answers, pushing her breasts together when she notices how Tori's staring at them.

"Before the dance, tell me something." Tori says, nodding slightly.

"What?" Vixen asks, staring at Tori, curious and eager to dance for Tori.

"What's your real name?" Tori asks, eyes scanning up to Vixen's face.

"Jade. Jade West." Vixen, or Jade, says with a small smile. "Ready for your dance?" She asks, standing up.

"Yeah." Tori whispers, staring at Jade's body.

"Good." Jade says, straddling Tori's lap.

Starting simply, Jade starts to grind on Tori's lap, both girls letting out moans from the sensation of each woman's mound being ground on the fabric of their underwear, and in Tori's case, her jeans.

"Oh, wow." Tori says, eyes closing.

"Remember, hands only where I put them." Jade says, grabbing Tori's wrists and lifting them to her hips as she grinds. "Go ahead. Squeeze." She says, sliding Tori's hands to her ass.

"Oh, damn." Tori says, letting out a slight moan as she squeezes Jade's plump ass through her barely there shorts.

"Shit." Jade moans as she grinds. "Let go." She whispers, pulling Tori's hands away from her ass as she turns around. "Here. I don't usually let people play with them." She says, resting her back against Tori's chest as she puts Tori's hands on her breasts. "That's it." She says as she resumes her grinding, moaning as Tori starts to squeeze her chest.

Ten minutes later, Tori and Jade walk out and head for Tori's table, an amused Andre sipping a beer.

"Dang girl. Someone looks like she had fun." Andre says, chuckling as a flush Tori sits down across from him.

"What can I say? I'm good." Jade, or Vixen as Andre knows her as, says with a smirk. "I work every day this week from nine to two. Stop by and ask for another dance." She whispers into Tori's ear, walking to the dressing rooms to change and head home.

"Ready to go?" Andre asks, finishing his beer.

"Uh-huh." Tori says, hoping her blush fades away.

"Did you have fun?" Andre asks as he pays for everything he hasn't paid for and leaves a tip.

"Uh-huh." Tori says, in a slight daze, as she follows Andre out.

"That's my girl." Andre says with some pride as he unlocks his SUV and climbs in.

Over the next few weeks, Tori slowly becomes a regular of the club, always getting a private dance from Vixen at the end of her shift. As time goes on, Tori and Jade become friends, Tori even becoming friends with Angel and Temptress, eventually learning their real names, Carly and Sam respectively.

"Need a ride home?" Jade asks after meeting Tori after her shift ends, dressed in a skirt, spaghetti strap shirt, red and purple flannel shirt, and combat boots, all black or a dark grey.

"Don't you need to take Carly and Sam home?" Tori asks, smiling slightly at Jade.

"No. Carly's going with Freddie to fuck, and Sam took an extra shift as a bartender to get some extra money." Jade says, leading Tori to her black Camero.

"Are they finally a couple?" Tori asks, knowing about the way Carly and Freddie tend to go home together a few times a week to do one thing. "And how is Sam getting home?" She asks as she climbs into the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling the seatbelt.

"No, just fuck buddies." Jade answer simply. "And Beck, the bouncer who threw out that muscle head idiot last week for slapping my ass, is taking her home after her shift. He stayed longer to get some extra money himself and to take her home." She answers, starting her car without buckling her seatbelt.

"They should date. They'd make a nice couple. Though I don't know how he'd react to his girlfriend stripping and grinding on random people's laps all night." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who? Freddie and Carly or Beck and Sam?" Jade asks, pulling away and heading for Tori's home.

"Both." Tori says with a small smile. "Hey, you getting hungry? I'll pay?" She asks as Jade drives.

"I could eat. Where at?" Jade asks, taking a turn.

"How about that small diner a few blocks from here?" Tori offers, glancing at Jade.

"Sure." Jade says, making another turn to head in the right direction for the diner she, Sam, Carly, and Tori on occasion frequent.

"Are you dating anyone?" Tori asks randomly as they pull into the parking lot of the small diner.

"No. My, career choice, isn't exactly a favorite for guys. They don't exactly like dating a girl who shows random guys and girls their nude body every night." Jade answers, shutting off the car. "Why?" She asks, climbing out.

"Are you only interested in guys?" Tori asks, ignoring Jade's question.

"No. I'm bi. I used to date Sam when we first started working together, but we were too much alike. Why are you asking?" Jade asks, waiting for Tori.

"Just asking." Tori says, quickly unbuckling the seatbelt and climbing out, closing the door behind her for Jade to lock the doors.

"Tori. Talk to me." Jade says, crossing her arms in front of Tori.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Tori asks quickly, looking away with a blush, finally asking Jade what she's wanted to ask her since just shy of a week ago.

"I thought that's what this was?" Jade asks with a smirk, letting her arms fall and struts towards Tori. "Remember what I said your first dance? How I don't really let people play with the girls while I dance for them?" She asks, referring to when she let Tori squeeze her breasts the first night they met.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

"The only other people I let play with them were Sam and Carly when I first joined and they were helping me dance, and Beck because I used to date him after Sam and I broke up, and only while we were dating." Jade points out, stopping just in front of Tori. "The fact that I let someone I've never met before play with them so soon after we met, and let you suck my nipples should tell you a lot." She says, pecking Tori on the lips. "Now let's go. I'm hungry."

After that, the two head in and take a seat in the nearly empty diner, only the cook, some waitresses, and the cashier there, plus a few customers who look like they're almost done with their meal. After the quick meal, Jade takes Tori home, giving her a simple kiss at the half-Latina's door.

"I'm off tomorrow. Want to hang out?" Jade asks after pulling away from the kiss.

"Sure." Tori says, a small smile on her face.

"Good." Jade says, kissing Tori again. "See you tomorrow. I'll call when I wake up and we can make plans from there." She says, walking away with a wave.

"Kay." Tori says, smile widening.

For the next few months, Tori and Jade explore their new relationship, the two eventually growing closer than their friends thought, Andre becoming aware of their relationship a few days after their first 'date' when they went back to the club and Jade full on kissed her when they walked in, Jade walking by for her waitressing shift.

"Are you sure you're okay with Jade stripping and giving dances?" Andre asks her as he drives them to the club, he recently got a job as a bouncer and Tori got a job as a bartender to be closer to Jade without having to dress in practically nothing or strip, working alongside Freddie.

"I'm fine with it." Tori says, assuring her friend. "She doesn't do the dancing too much anymore since most of the guys trying to grab her without permission." She points out as he drives.

"You really like her, don't you?" Andre asks softly as he pulls into the employee parking lot at the club.

"Yeah, I do." Tori answers with a nod, a smile growing on her face.

"Good." Andre says, proud of his friend.

"Hey." Jade says, pushing herself off the side of the wall beside the employee entrance, strutting towards Tori and kissing her. "Andre." She says, nodding towards the newest bouncer.

"Jade." Andre says, returning the nod. "I'll be inside." He says, walking in the door.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" Tori asks, a faint blush on her cheeks as she stares into Jade's eyes.

"Of course." Jade says, pulling Tori closer. "Any reason?" She asks, her hands moving to Tori's skirt clad bottom.

"I'm ready." Tori tells her, leaning forward and whispering into Jade's ear. "I'm ready to fuck." She whispers sexily, nipping Jade's earlobe.

"Holy shit." Jade says, smirking as Tori pulls back. "Guess it's a good thing I bought some toys for us to use." She says, backing out of Tori's grasp.

 **Sorry if this is kinda random or the ending doesn't make any sense. I started to feel like this started to drag on, which is why I had a couple of time skips so close to each other.**

 **If you were hoping for smut, sorry. I may or may not write a second part of this with them after their shift, but don't expect it any time soon if I do.**

 **I was originally going to wait until next Friday to post this, but I decided to get it out now. Next Friday, expect a CaTorAde one-shot in honor of Ariana Grande's birthday. All I'll say is it's a smut one-shot taking place on Cat's birthday.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
